Help:Editing
Please use the sandbox to experiment with wiki editing. To edit a page, click on the edit tab near the top of the page. To edit a section of the page, click on the edit link at the top of the section on the right. Enter or delete text as you would in other applications. The basic formatting comands are described below. Basic editing The following formatting commands are mostly ones that you could figure out by using the buttons above this editing box. Some html tags are also permitted but wiki formatting is recommended over these. LaTeX formatting can also be used. Text formatting Bold text - make text bold with triple single quotes. bold will make text bold. Italic text - make text italic with double single quotes, like ' ' italic ' ' To create bullet points, put a * at the beginning of a line. * like * this Adding links The URL for the main page of Wikia is http://www.wikicities.com/index.php/Wikia. To create a link to it from another page within Wikia (an "internal link"), the format is Wikia which creates Wikia. If the name of the internal link and the text label you want to appear are different, give the page name, a vertical line and then the label. Sandbox which creates Sandbox. title - is an example (non-functioning link) from the word or label "title" to a a non-existent (Since, no page for "target" exists -- at least not when this was written -- this link will appear in red and will take you to a page were you could create such a page.) The format is title. Put internal links in double square brackets, like with the link first and the title or label for the link after a vertical line "|" title example external link - is an example link from the words "link title" to http://www.example.com. Put external links in single square brackets, like [ ] with the link first and the title or label for the link after a space title. The link at the beginning of this paragraph was created with example external link A link between two Wikia is an . Headline text A level 2 headline is created with a double equals sign on either side of the text, like header . A third level header has 3 equals either side, and so on. No formatting To prevent the effect of wiki formatting use tags around the text. This link will not show up as a link. Signatures You can sign a talk page using 3 tildes (~~~). Four will sign with your name and a timestamp. 6 will sign only a timestamp. Indenting Use colons to indent text. :First level indent ::Second level indent :First level indent ::Second level indent Lists Adding * at the beginning of a line will form a bulleted list. *1st bullet *2nd bullet * etc ... Adding # at the beginning of a line will form a numbered list. #1st #2nd # etc ... Diving lines Four dashes will produce a horizontal line across the page. ---- ---- Preformatted text Preformatted text can be produced by using a space before a line. this is an example Other For other formatting, including tables, and list, see MetaWikipedia:Help:Editing Editing